


CONGELADO

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, Spoiler manga capítulos 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los pensamientos de Zeno mientras ve a sus hermanos dragones partir del castillo para no volver bajo la nieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CONGELADO

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño drabble podría llegar a ser considerado como parte de mi fanfic “DESDE MÁS ALLÁ DEL CIELO: CAPÍTULOS EXTRA”. Pero como se puede entender perfectamente sin haber leído este fanfic, ya que no se dice nada que no se haya mostrado ya en el manga original, he decidió publicarlo como un fanfic aparte.   
> De todos modos espero que os guste este corto drabble.

La nieve seguía cayendo de forma lenta pero constante mientras Zeno permanecía de pie frente al castillo Hiryuu, viendo cómo sus hermanos se iban. Como se alejaban de él sin mirar atrás.

Se había preparado para este momento. Se había prometido a si mismo que iba a ser fuerte, que no se iba a derrumbar. Pero las palabras que había dicho Guen antes de marcharse reverberaban en su mente, como sucesivas puñaladas clavándose en su corazón.

“ _Escuchad, somos hermanos que compartimos la sangre de los dragones. Aunque estemos separados, estaremos conectados a través de la sangre. Hiryuu ha regresado a los cielos. Y nosotros también lo haremos algún día. Nuestras almas están vinculadas en un círculo. La sangre de los cuatro dragones y nuestros lazos con Hiryuu no desaparecerán jamás. Encontrémonos de nuevo un día, hermanos.”_

Tendría que haber rebatido sus palabras. Tendría que haberles dicho que lo más probable era que él no pudiera cumplir esa promesa. Sin embargo se había quedado callado, se había tragado sus palabras antes de que estas pudieran salir por su garganta. Se había quedado incapaz de reaccionar, porque tenía miedo de que en el momento en el que esas palabras salieran por su boca estas se hicieran más reales. Mientras no lo reconociera en voz alta podía llegar a creer que aún había alguna esperanza para él, aunque simplemente se estuviera engañando a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió que las auras de sus hermanos se habían alejado tanto que ya eran simplemente un leve eco en la lejanía, cuando ya nadie podía escucharle, las palabras se abrieron paso a través de su garganta, mostrando sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-Guen, Abi, Shuten. Lo siento – murmuró abatido, bajando la mirada -. Mi alma seguramente nunca regresará a los Cielos. Quizás este cuerpo nunca pueda regresar a ninguna parte.

Después de dejar salir finalmente esas palabras le dio la sensación de que se quedaba vacio y frío. Muy frio. Podía ver que en su pelo se estaba comenzando a formar escarcha y sentía sus ropas rígidas, seguramente también se estarían congelando por el intenso frío. Sin embargo su cuerpo no temblaba, como si no pudiera registrar la sensación del frío que le calaba hasta los huesos, como si fuera invulnerable a él. Sentía a su cuerpo como algo extraño y ajeno a él. Esto le asqueó, y no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor apenas sentía el frío porque ya estaba congelado. Congelado en el tiempo. Atrapado en una prisión llamada cuerpo.

 


End file.
